Friday the 13th
by MotherWhiteKyurem
Summary: My Pokémon stories I made enjoy:3


When I played Pokémon Platinum my game turned frozen I always lost it and I can't find the game when I keep looking it was gone.

Then I turn it on and had a file saying my name on it I click, then turn off.

Suddenly, It was glitching and my other Pokémon games.

"Should I buy this one?" I said. I brought it and turn it on it actually worked.

I delete the file and I chose my first Pokémon Piplup. He is in Pokémon mystery dungeon.

He told me to go an adventure with Piplup. "I'm profesor Rowan please choose a Pokémon."

I click on the poke ball and I choose Piplup.

Chimchar was my last Pokémon. "Thank you for choosing your Pokémon now your adventure starts now please choose a character." Professor Rowan said. "I named him Ash." I played the game and started working. "Ash what a lovely name!" Professor Rowan left.

Piplup told me to defeat Team Galatic. "I think you live here." Piplup talked to me.

"You can talk?!" I sighed. "I know right isn't that cool?" Piplup went to Twinleaf Town and we go outside.

I went to Ash's house I knocked on the door. "Hey Ivette I'm going to have a Pokémon let's go yay!"

Ash and Pikachu went together we traveled all the time.

We encounter Team Rocket, Jessie stole Ash's Pikachu she went into her balloon.

"Pikachu is ours now twerp!" Jessie started smiling. "Not this time! Pikachu thunderbolt!"

Pikachu used thunderbolt and Team Rocket blast off again.

"Shall we get going?" Ash said. "Okay." We went to the tall grass and Ash choose his first Pokémon Turtwig. I went to travel alone Ash left behind. I catch a Pokémon named Bidoof he told me to join my team, Bidoof has a legendary Pokémon named Jirachi.

He found in a dungeon called Wish Cave. "Thank you for catching me young trainer!"

Bidoof smiled and said Yup Yup. "Oh don't thank me!" I said.

I brought Pokémon Diamond now. I turn on the game a Pokémon was calling me for help I think his name was Dialga, his name is Master Dialga. "Dialga whats wrong?" I was worried about him.

Dialga roared when he told me to catch him at Spear Pillar. Dialga wanted to defeat Cyrus.

Me and Dialga were in a battle and we won he has to be caught in the story.

I told Master Dialga thank you for defeating Cyrus. Cyrus summoned Dialga at Spear Pillar, he summoned him. Then suddenly Piplup and Chimchar free Cyrus from his evil wrath.

"I won't let you do that!" Chimchar said and used Fury Swipes.

"Hm I wouldn't be sure about what your saying..." Cyrus controlling Dialga. "Let him go right now!"

Dusknoir said. "I understand." Dialga growled at me he challenge me to a battle. Grovyle used Dig, it was super effective I catch him with a Master Ball. Then I catch him I told Grovyle thank you Cyrus disappeared out of nowhere. Master Dialga told me when I am going defeat Missingno.

Dialga wanted to protect me, he wanted to keep an eye on her. Every time we do treasure hunting Dialga and I love to go hunt treasure such as Spheres. We kept looking and found some.

Dialga likes to explore a lot he told me that I should find his Time Shield we found underground.

"I think I found this one!" Dialga said he founded and puts in Ivette's bag. "Yeah." I bury my treasure we do this every time I played Pokémon Platinum. When I played it for a while now, Dialga found a secret base we buried. "I think you should go in first." Dialga went inside as I put a treasure box inside and treasure. We went outside and found thousands of Spheres. There were beautiful i suddenly found one more treasure I it was called a Time Shield. Master Dialga said thank you when I found it we found it together. We do this every time it's very fun to go underground.

We went to Hearthhome city, we were making some poffins Master Dialga likes dry food and bitter food at the same time, we cook and I make one for him, he liked it. "Yum!" Dialga said thank you.

He jumped. "Your welcome! Dialga you want another one?" I smiled. Ash says that, "Ivette is nice to her Pokémon." Ash nodded. "Do you go underground? Me and Dialga do this all the time." I said.

"Yeah digging for treasure!" Ash was excited he went underground and build a secret base.

Then I build mine. "One question Ivette how do you catch Dialga?" Ash said. "He told me to save him when I went to Spear Pillar he told me to catch him." I looked at Dialga he was still suffering from Cyrus.

"Uhm hum.." Master Dialga joined Ivette's team. "That is so cool does he take care of you?" Ash wants to battle. "Yes." I nodded. "He is very kind and gentle isn't he?" Ash lost and won Poke.

"We like to explore and go underground we find rare treasure." We both said.

"Treasure? What do you find?" Ash went up. "Oh we find bases, Spheres." Our bag was full.

I turned on Pokémon Diamond, when I started playing it my file was deleted it is very annoying when that happens. When I heard someone I heard a roar calling me. I think his name was Dialga,

He was level 70 when Cyrus summoned him. Then I catch him when time ran out.

He suffered from injures and took him to rest. "I can't believe I lost...I always lose.." Jupiter ignored me and walks away. "Excuse miss May I have a moment?" Cyrus told me to catch Giratina.

"Yes." I said. "You have been giving me a warning haven't you?" Cyrus summoned Dialga again.

"Did I made a mistake? Did my plan failed?" Cyrus goes to headquarters. "I dress up in disguise."

I said. I quickly go inside and use the Galatic key. The sirens turned on. "Intruder!" Saturn was bored.

"Hi." I laughed they were so dumb always. "Oh hey want to join Team Galatic?" The Grunt said and lost.

He dropped a poke ball. Inside was a Master Ball. "Uh Kay.." I said. I left the building, I went to Mt. Coronet again, I heard someone who is calling me I think he needs my help.

"Over here!" I sighed. "Ivette am i right?" Dialga was summoned. "Who summoned you here?"

Cyrus said. "I am Dialga..what are you doing here?" Master Dialga questioned.

"I came here to destroy you.." Cyrus summoned Dialga, he then used he red chain he captured him.

"It's working!" Jupiter said. "Let him go!" I said. "Oh a challenger?" Jupiter suddenly lost in a Pokémon battle. "Not again I keep losing!" Jupiter stepped back. Looker came and called officer Jenny.

"Stop right there!" Looker stop them. "Hey you can't pass! It's says don't cross!" Jupiter ignored.

"Hey look it's the newbie." The grunts said. "Stop what your doing let Dialga free.."

N had free him. "Oh thank you so much! You okay Master Dialga?" I said.

"Yes..Ivette thank you for helping me.." Master Dialga smiled. "Oh you mean me?"

Your welcome. "Master Dialga what a lovely name!" N healed his wounds.

"You know my name?" Dialga said. "Yes...I know you from a friend.." N thought there are 2 Dialga's in the wild. "Oh this is my Dialga confused?" I said. "Why are the 2?" N questioned.

"I catch him when I was little." I thought. "Hmm?" Looked was confused. "Oh I get it Sheena has one to!" Ash said. "Yeah." Looker arrested Team a Galatic and Dialga was free from the red chain, he was level 70 he told me to catch him again. I catch him and he was badly injured.

I give him a Oran Berry he was fully healed.

"Ivette oh yeah Sheena has one!" Ash said. "Yeah i have him to." Oh?

"That's her name! I think he is saying thank you Ivette." N smiled to Ash.

He return into his pokeball. "But why are there 2 Dialga's?" N said to Ash.

"Oh yeah Sheena has Dialga." Ash said. "Oh I think they know each other.." N thought.

"Yeah they do." Ash knows. "Uhm hum.." Dialga said using his telepathy. "You can talk!" N was surprised and disappeared. "Until we meet again!" Ash waves goodbye to him.

"Bye bye!" Iris said. "Ivette anyways tell me are you famous?!" Cilan smiled.

"Uh about what?" I questioned. "You make movies right?" Cilan said with excitement.

"I think so." I said. "Your my biggest fan!!" Cilan gives her an autograph.

"Thank you?" I questioned. "Your welcome!" Cilan said goodbye to Looker.

He told we meet again. I trained Dialga and he was level 100.

I had to take care of him. He was fully injured from Cyrus.


End file.
